Sparkling Pixie
by CD-Elfyza
Summary: Pixie adalah makhluk rupawan. Sempurna sekaligus mengerikan. Godaan yang mati-matian ditolak Yunho. Hero semakin tertantang. Lalu, apa sebenarnya hubungan mereka? Yunjae. YunhoxJaejoong. RnR please..
1. Lightening Dance

**fiuh.. akhirnya selesai juga chappie 1. fyi, ff ini bermula dari konser JYJ waktu di A-nation, Jepang. waktu saya nonton fancam nya JJ, kok kayanya dia bersinar gitu ya? jadinya kayaknya keren aja kalau JJ beneran jadi peri. haha. gaje? aneh? emang.**

**ff ini butuh imajinasi tingkat tinggi. ngebosenin coz banyak banget _descriptive words _nya. beberapa _scene _dan kata-kata disini saya comot dari novel _Wicked Lovely _karangan Melissa Marr. buat yang nunggu Yunjae dengan genre romance fantasy, inilah dia.. semoga ga ngecewain ya :)**

**P.S nih ff saya taruh di rated M cuz ada beberapa adegan yang kayaknya agak vulgar. tapi di chappie 1 ga ada NC atau lemon kok.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 1<strong>

**LIGHTENING DANCE  
><strong>

**Summary: "Tempat itu surga. Penuh dengan musik dan cahaya. Tempat dimana sesosok makhluk tinggal dan mengatur semuanya. Makhluk yang pada malam itu mengambil alih dunia Yunho. Bagaimana pertemuan mereka? Apa yang menggiring Yunho masuk ke dalam hutan ajaib itu? Sebuah rahasia kelam akhirnya terungkap..."**

**Warning: Yaoi, Gaje, Typos, Boring, Don't Like Don't Read**

**NO FLAME NO BASHING, PLEASE..  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Dahulu kala, saat manusia masih meramal dengan posisi bintang di langit, hiduplah seorang putri yang terperangkap dalam gelapnya menara. <em>

_Tiap malam, dia hanya mampu berdoa dan bernyanyi, berharap secercah cahaya datang menyinari matanya._

_Dia hidup dengan kegelapan sejak dia menghirup nafas pertama ke dunia._

_Dia bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana rupa nya sendiri._

_Suatu hari, Amora—nama putri itu, melihat sebuah cahaya di dalam gelap kamar menaranya._

_Dia hampir saja pingsan. Tidak pernah melihat cahaya seindah itu sebelumnya._

_Amora mengikutinya._

_Cahaya itu menuntun Amora ke sebuah tempat dengan musik dan tarian._

_Suatu tempat tanpa kesedihan._

_Hanya candu memabukkan yang membuat semua manusia rela menukar jiwanya._

_Cahaya itu berubah menjadi sesosok makhluk rupawan dan membuat Amora lupa akan segalanya._

_Makhluk itu mengulurkan tangannya._

_Membahasakan sekumpulan frase yang tidak dimengerti Amora._

_Tapi, dia mengerti._

_Makhluk itu mengajaknya ikut menari._

_Amora menyambut uluran tangannya._

_Dia pun menari._

_Terus menari._

_Tanpa akhir._

_Dengan cahaya tiada habisnya…._

"_And they lived happily ever after…." _Cassandra menutup bacaan wajib yang selalu diminta putrinya setiap malam. Cerita tentang seorang putri yang hilang. Cerita biasa dan berakhir dengan seharusnya. Sebuah klimaks yang cukup diakhiri dengan kata ajaib itu. _Happily ever after. _Dan mantra yang juga sangat dibenci Yunho.

"Ma, sampai kapan sih ngeracunin otak Cylla sama cerita-cerita aneh itu?" Yunho duduk di samping Cassandra yang tengah menutup buku dengan khidmat.

"Ini bukan cerita aneh, Yun. Ini juga cerita yang dulu selalu kamu minta sama Mama."

"Aku yakin saat itu Mama bikin racun yang lebih kuat buat menghipnotis aku dan ngangguk-ngangguk aja kayak Cylla." Yunho kembali mencibir.

"Iih, Kakak. Aku ga ada diracunin Mama kok. Ceritanya juga bukan cerita aneh. Ini cerita tentang….. bla-bla-bla…" Bukannya _author_ yang males buat nulis ceritanya. Tapi otak Yunho sudah terlalu sering mendengar cerita kebanggaan adik perempuannya itu. Makanya, otaknya merespon intonasi penuh penekanan dari Cylla sebagai angin lalu.

"Ya, ya, ya, adikku yang manis. Tunggu sampai kamu nonton SAW 7, pasti kamu bakal nyesel pernah muji-muji dongeng karangan mama itu." Yunho mengacak rambut coklat ikal milik Cylla.

"Hey, itu bukan karangan Mama, Yun. Itu cerita nyata. Nenek kamu ngaku pernah lihat sendiri lentera yang terbang buat nyari Amora, nama putri itu. Dan, jangan kamu berantakin rambut adik mu lagi. Kamu ga tau seberapa perjuangan Mama buat ngerapiinnya." Cassandra mengambil sisir lagi dan kembali merapikan rambut Cylla yang sudah tidak karuan bentuknya.

"Well, berarti itu cerita karangan nenek kan? Sudahlah, Ma. Suatu saat nanti, Cylla bakal dewasa dan ga bakal inget sama cerita itu."

"Cylla maasih 4 tahun, Yun. Masih banyak waktu buat dia percaya sama cerita yang kata kamu sampah itu. Kamu pikir Mama ga tau apa yang kamu sembunyiin?" Cassandra mengerling ke arah Yunho.

"Ma-maksud Mama?" Yunho menyembunyikan mata onyx nya dari sepasang mata hijau milik sang Mama. Mata yang juga diwarisi Cylla dan membuat Yunho iri setengah mati.

"Kakak, ga usah ganggu kami, deh. Kalo ga percaya, ya udah. Jangan nyalahin Mama. Kakak sih, hobinya nonton film yang berdarah-darah. Makanya kebal sama dongeng Amora itu." Cylla menarik mafas sejenak. Melihat tanda Cylla akan melanjutkan omelannya lagi, Yunho langsung mengecupnya di kening dan beranjak dari tempat tidur.

"Iya, deh. Kakak pergi. Jangan salahin Kakak ya kalau besok ada makhluk imut di kamar mu.." Yunho menyeringai licik.

_PLUK.._

Segepok bantal melayang ke arah nya.

"Kakak… Jangan nyelundupin tikus ke kamar ku lagi…..!" Teriakan cempreng Cylla memenuhi seantero rumah berlantai dua dan berlokasi di pinggir danau itu. Menghancurkan kesunyian yang disenangi sebagian makhluk malam, dan Yunho sendiri.

^SparklingPixie^

Yunho memandang langit yang dibatasi oleh horizon berwarna hitam pekat. Langit yang menjadi sahabatnya selama 2 tahun ini. Karena selalu di tempat inilah, di jendela, inilah Yunho membiarkan pikirannya berkelana dan merasakan kembali kasih sayang yang dulu terenggut darinya.

Ah, mungkin bukan hanya langit. Tapi segala sesuatu yang tertangkap oleh retina mata Yunho menjadi saksi, seberapa hancurnya dia setelah rumah ini resmi menjadi miliknya. Danau, pohon, bintang, bulan, bahkan hembusan angin menjadi satu-satunya hal yang Yunho percayai di dunia ini. Mereka hanya diam dan membiarkan Yunho menangis sejadi-jadinya. Menurut Yunho, itu lebih baik. Daripada pura-pura menyayanginya dan peduli terhadap luka yang pernah dia rasakan.

Seperti yang orang itu lakukan…

Yunho menggeram pelan. Sudah lewat 2 tahun. Tapi hatinya tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan memaafkan dan melupakan dendam ini. Dendam yang turut mengambil andil mengapa dia tidak pernah percaya dengan konsep _happily ever after _itu.

Dulu sekali, Yunho pernah merasakan rasanya tertawa lepas tanpa kekhawatiran apapun. Pikiran polosnya merasa semua itu akan berlangsung tanpa akhir. Hanya ada tawa, bahagia, cinta, tanpa air mata. _Happily ever after…_

_Happily ever after…_

_Happily ever after.._

_Happily ever after.._

"_Happily ever after…" _Yunho berbisik sedikit keras.

_Ting…_ Tiba-tiba, sesuatu melayang di depannya. Yunho tersentak dan langsung melongokkan kepala di jendela. Tidak hanya melayang, namun juga bercahaya seterang matahari.

"Apa itu?" Yunho melihat ke kanan, tempat benda itu melayang tadi. Tidak ada apa-apa disana. Hanya pohon pinus yang gelap karena bulan telah tertutup awan.

Yunho menggaruk kepalanya bingung. Merasa yakin bahwa itu memang benar-benar nyata, bukan halusinasinya semata. "Sepertinya aku mengantuk.." Desah Yunho menyerah.

"_Happily ever after.." _Sebuah bisikan yang sangat halus membuat Yunho langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke jendela.

"Siapa disitu?" Yunho sedikit berteriak melawan kerasnya angin yang memukul-mukul ranting kayu di pinggir danau. Bulu kuduknya berdiri. Teringat olehnya kisah-kisah seram tentang danau legendaris yang selalu dipandanginya dan memantulkan bayangan langit serta pohon-pohon di belakang rumahnya.

"Ah, aku pasti sudah gila jika benar-benar mempercayai cerita sampah itu." Yunho menghibur dirinya sendiri.

Tapi, rasa penasarannya mengalahkan perasaaan takut dan gentar. Dengan gerakan amat perlahan, Yunho melangkahkan kakinya ke jendela.

"_Hihihi…" _Suara itu benar-benar halus. Sehalus denting bel di gereja. Suara yang dibarengi dengan… kepak sayap? Yunho mengernyitkan dahinya. Merasa tidak yakin sekaligus tertantang untuk melihat siapa yang berani mengganggunya selarut ini dengan bunyi-bunyian aneh.

_Tap…_

_Tap.._

Dua langkah lagi. Yunho berusaha menjejak lantai dengan efek suara sepelan mungkin.

_Tap.._

Satu langkah lagi…

_Tap.._

_SRET!_

Dengan sekali sentakan, gorden putihnya terbuka dan menampakkan….. lentera? Yunho melongo dengan muka bodoh *_plak* _selama beberapa detik. Lentera itu melayang di hadapannya. Berkedip-kedip dengan gerakan teratur seperti bernafas dan hidup. Lentera dengan sinar lembut berwarna kuning menyinari kamar Yunho yang remang-remang.

Selama beberapa detik, Yunho terpana. Hampir yakin bahwa dia tengah bermimpi.

Entah digerakkan oleh kekuatan mana, tangan Yunho menyentuh lentera itu.

_Zing…_

Lentera itu tiba-tiba menjauh. Hanya beberapa meter dari tangan Yunho yang tergantung di udara. Tapi cukup membuat Yunho membelalak kaget.

Dia kembali menarik tangannya. Berharap setengah mati agar lentera itu kembali mendekat padanya. Entahlah. Perasaan Yunho mengatakan dia akan penasaran seumur hidup jika tidak menyentuh lentera itu walau sepersekian detik.

_Tik. Tik . Tik. _Jam terus menggulirkan detik. Membuat Yunho frustasi karena lentera itu tidak beranjak dari tempatnya….

Cahaya di lentera itu kian menguat. Cahaya kuning nya perlahan berubah menjadi jingga. Terus dan terus. Seakan ada tangan tak kasatmata yang mengontrol lentera itu, pendar merah mulai menyelimuti lentera. Yunho memicingkan matanya. Getar di lentera itu amat sangat halus. Namun mata tajam Yunho mampu mendengar dengung yang dihasilkannya. Pelan tapi pasti, getarannya mulai menghebat. Seolah menyiapkan kekuatan untuk menjauh dari hadapan Yunho.

"Tidak akan ku biarkan kau pergi…" Yunho berbalik dan segera menyambar jaket hitamnya. Kakinya berlari menjejak lantai kayu dengan gerakan tergesa. Sungguh, saat ini dia sangat mengharapkan keajaiban membuatnya terbang dan langsung mengambil lentera itu untuk menyinari kamarnya..

Yunho menuruni tangga yang menuju langsung ke halaman belakang. Aroma musim semi jelas tercium. Campuran tanah basah, jamur yang membusuk, tanaman _hawtorn, _bunga lili, _grass scent, _dan berbagai macam bau lainnya menyergap paru-paru Yunho. Tapi, saat ini dia sedang tak ingin bernostalgia dengan semua itu. Ada urusan hidup dan mati yang harus dituntaskannya.

Yunho mendongak ke atas.

Tampaklah disana, lentera misterius tadi, seolah menunggu kedatangan Yunho. Pendar merah yang hanya terlihat sekilas di kamar Yunho tadi, menghipnotis Yunho. Dia tidak bisa memikirkan apapun lagi. Hanya lentera itu, malam, dan angin yang berpacu dalam melodi darah dan jantungnya. Yunho seolah terpisah dari waktu. Berada di pinggir cengkeraman takdir. Lentera gaib itu, berhasil menjungkir-balikkan dunia Yunho hanya dalam waktu beberapa menit.

Seakan tahu apa yang diharapkan Yunho, lentera itu melayang turun. Semakin menghujani tanah dengan cahaya emas dan pendar merahnya. Mata onyx Yunho memantulkan kilau emas dari benda itu. Benang-benang merah menyelimuti iris hitam Yunho.

Dia tersenyum. Entah kenapa..

_Ikut aku…._

Sebuah bisikan halus menyelip di antara desau angin yang lewat menerpa tubuh namja tegap itu. Bisikan dengan harmoni terindah yang pernah didengarnya. Seperti _phoenix _yang terobsesi akan cahaya, Yunho mengikuti kemana lentera itu melayang. Sekelompok denting aneh mengiringi langkah kakinya. Tawa-tawa merdu terdengar dari semak _hawtorn._

Lentera itu menuju hutan lebat di samping danau. Tempat yang katanya pernah menjadi saksi peristiwa angker puluhan tahun silam. Yunho mengabaikan perintah dari logikanya untuk berbalik. Dia tetap mengikuti cahaya itu. Pendar emas membelah kegelapan di depan mereka. Menyesuaikan ritmenya dengan langkah pelan Yunho. Hijaunya daun dan hitamnya tanah jelas terlihat, namun jauh berbeda dengan suasana siang hari. Seakan jalan yang ditempuhnya sekarang bukanlah jalan yang dilalui manusia.

Mereka sampai di depan segerombol bunga berwarna ungu dengan cahaya biru di sekelilingnya. Lentera di depan Yunho berhenti sebentar.

"Tempat apa ini?" Tanya Yunho entah pada siapa.

_Kau akan tahu nanti…_

Sebuah bisikan lagi-lagi membalasnya. Dia mulai terbiasa dengan bisikan yang datang dari seseorang. Sesuatu di luar nalarnya telah bermain dengan logika yang selama ini selalu dia pegang teguh.

Yunho takut untuk berkedip. Segala hal di sekitarnya memerintah untuk terus menatap lentera dan gerombolan bunga ungu itu. Tiba-tiba, cahaya biru di sekeliling nya terkoyak. Gerombolan daun dan bunga tersibak. Kali ini, Yunho hampir menutup matanya dari jutaan partikel cahaya berwara-warni yang menyerang retinanya.

_Srek.._

_Kres.._

_Duk.._

_Duk.._

_Bang.._

_Bang.._

_Ting.._

_Ting.._

Sesuatu yang hampir terdengar seperti musik mengiringi terbukanya gerbang menuju dunia yang selama ini disangkal Yunho..

Dan…

Sebuah lapangan besar, sangat besar, bahkan mata manusia normal tidak dapat mendeteksi batas dari lahan terbuka itu. Makhluk-makhluk aneh, namun menawan dan rupawan berseliwiran di depan Yunho. Ada beberapa yang mengerikan. Dengan ukiran abstrak di muka maupun di seluruh badan mereka. Yang lainnya bahkan terlihat rupawan sekaligus menakutkan. Makhluk yang memakai gaun dengan warna cerah dan diselubungi cahaya berbeda-beda.

Dia melupakan lentera yang tadi membawanya ke tempat ini. Cahaya kuning dengan pendar merah tadi seakan tidak ada apa-apanya dengan pemandangan menakjubkan di depan Yunho. Mereka tampak seperti manusia. Hanya ditambah dengan sulur-sulur aneh di sekeliling tubuh dan cahaya memabukkan. Menghipnotis Yunho untuk terpana dan terus membuka matanya.

Ada satu lagi hal istimewa dari tempat ini. Musik. Tidak. Ini bukan musik. Musik tidak pernah mempunyai kekuatan mantra seperti ini. Tabuhan gendang, denting piano, gesekan biola, petikan gitar, melodi tinggi rendah, tidak ada kata dalam dunia manusia yang bisa mengungkapkan betapa indahnya semua harmonisasi musik ini. Semua makhluk di depannya menari. Bukan dengan tarian biasa. Namun tarian erotis, saling menggigit, mengulum, mencium, memeluk, dan cumbu disana-sini.

Yunho merasakan magnet kuat menariknya untuk terus melangkah ke depan. Dia bergidik, mengerahkan segenap ketenangan yang ia andalkan bila hal-hal terlihat terlalu aneh.

_Srek.._

_Kriet.._

Anehnya, dia tetap mendengar bunyi langkahnya di antara musik membahana di tempat itu.

_Krak.._

Retakan selanjutnya, musik dan tarian berhenti. Makhluk di depannya membeku. Udara bahkan terasa ikut memadat.

Yunho hampir saja tersentak mundur. Namun pandangan makhluk-makhluk disana memaku kakinya di tempat. Mata mereka hampir terlihat seperti kucing. Tapi keinginan purba tersirat di setiap kilatan mata mereka. Keinginan purba yang membuat Yunho takut, untuk pertama kalinya.

"Err, maaf mengganggu pesta kalian. Aku.. akan pergi sekarang.." Yunho bahkan tidak yakin dengan suaranya sendiri.

Yunho mengambil ancang-ancang berbalik.

_Pelan._ Intuisinya memperhitungkan langkah yang diambil. _Pelan. _Dia mulai mengangkat kakinya.

"Kemarilah….." Sebuah suara menghentikan pandangan membunuh dari makhluk-makhluk itu. Suara yang terdengar sangat manis. Arah datangnya suara itu mengeluarkan semacam aura berwarna merah samar, mengirimkan sebuah aroma yang memikat Yunho. Tanpa berpikir dua kali, dia langsung maju ke depan. Seperti laut yang dibelah Musa, kerumunan makhluk bercahaya itu membuka jalan untuk Yunho.

Yunho terus berjalan. Mengikuti sesuatu yang mengontrol otaknya kini. Cahaya di depan sana lebih terang dari sekelilingnya. Berwarna biru, . Sepersekian detik kemudian, berubah menjadi kuning. Yunho mulai pusing memperhatikan pergantian warna-warna cerah itu.

Lalu, di depannya, sesosok makhluk berdiri dengan agungnya. Lebih menawan dan indah dari makhluk lain disana. Dia tidak hanya bercahaya. Namun, dialah cahaya itu. Dialah yang memberikan cahaya pada makhluk-makhluk itu. Matahari kecil seakan terperangkap di bawah kulitnya. Membuatnya menjadi bintang, bulan, dan matahari sekaligus. Pendarnya, kelipnya, sinarnya, Yunho tidak mampu merasakan tubuhnya lagi. Jiwanya melesat ke angkasa. Dia merasa sangat…bahagia. Hanya dengan menatap kumpulan cahaya dari sesosok tubuh di depannya.

Dia semakin mendekat. Bibir nya yang merah jelas terlihat. Mata nya berwarna hijau secerah emerald. Dia merasa akrab dengan kilau hijau itu. Hidungnya seakan dipahat oleh seniman legendaris, ah tidak, bukan dia tidak pantas disandingkan dengan manusia. Dalam hal apapun.

Kulitnya seputih mutiara. Semakin menegaskan kilau samar seolah ada batu membara di dalam dirinya. Rambutnya yang sebatas leher berpendar-pendar bagai tirai tembaga yang bisa mengiris kulit manusia.

Dia tidak mengenakan baju. Hanya sulur-sulur yang menutupi sebagian tubuhnya. Sulur yang terus bergerak dan berubah warna.

"Akhirnya kau menemukan tempat ini, Yunnie…" Makhluk itu akhirnya bersuara. Aroma itu datang lagi. Kini lebih kuat. Bau bunga-bunga liar, lumut _spagnum, _harumnya sakura, bahkan aroma hujan yang selalu membius Yunho.

_Yunnie..? _Tanya Yunho dalam hati.

"Yang kau lihat ini adalah para _Pixie. _Kami telah lama menunggu kedatanganmu."

"Siapa kau?" Yunho akhirnya menemukan suaranya.

"Aku?" Bibir merah itu tersenyum.

"Hero. Nama ku Hero, Yunnie."

_Hero…_

_Hero.._

Yunho terus melafalkan nama itu. Takut terlupa dan tidak bisa lagi menemukan makhluk yang katanya _Pixie _itu..

Hero mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Yunho.

"_Shall we dance..?" _Bisiknya.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Yunho merasa tidak berdaya. Dia terkejut saat tangannya menyambut tangan Hero. Tiba-tiba, seorang _Pixie _mendekat ke arah mereka dan memberi gelas dengan hiasan rumit di tepinya.

"Minuman sebelum berdansa." Katanya.

Yunho mengambil gelas itu dan menyesapnya. Rasanya luar biasa, campuran berbagai benda yang seharusnya tidak memiliki rasa. Cahaya matahari dan serat gula yang dibotolkan, siang hari yang terik dan matahari terbenam yang melumerkan, angin panas dan janji-janji yang membahayakan, rindu dan firasat yang mengendap di sudut hati. Ditenggaknya minuman itu sampai habis.

Kaki Yunho terasa goyah. Dia menerima saja saat Hero merengkuhnya dan membawanya ke tengah arena. Musik kembali dimainkan. Bahkan lebih gila dari sebelumnya. Alunan romantis nan memabukkan mengisi seluruh sel-sel tubuh Yunho.

"Apa sebenarnya kau ini? Perempuan atau laki-laki?" Pertanyaan yang sedari tadi mengusik benaknya akhirnya dikeluarkan Yunho.

Hero tersenyum lagi. "Bagaimana menurut mu, Yun? Tidak ada batasan lelaki atau perempuan di dunia _Pixie. _Semuanya dihubungkan oleh takdir. Bukankah kami semua rupawan? Bukannya cantik atau tampan seperti kiasan di duniamu?"

Yunho tertegun sesaat. "Bagaimana aku bisa masuk kesini? Kenapa kau berpikir aku manusia, dan berbeda denganmu?"

"Karena memang begitu adanya, Yun. Ada beberapa hal yag harus kau ketahui nanti. Sekarang, nikmati musik indah ini dan menarilah bersama ku." Mata Hero berkilat. Aura kemarahan terlihat sekilas dari rona mukanya. Namun, dia segera tersenyum. Menghapus jejak aneh itu dari penglihatan Yunho.

Ragu-ragu, Yunho meraih pinggang ramping Hero. Dia bisa merasakan tonjolan otot disana-sini. Anehnya, dia tidak terkejut. Di dunia manusia, Hero mungkin adalah seorang lelaki. Tapi, bukankah dia berkata tidak ada istilah lelaki atau perempuan disini? Yunho tidak perlu takut dicap tidak normal atu predikat buruk lainnya.

Dia hanya sejengkal jauhnya dari mata emerald Hero. _Pixie _itu mulai berputar. Membawa Yunho memasuki kerumunan tanpa koreografi sama sekali. Mulai dari _waltz _sampai tarian modern. Yunho tidak peduli dengan berbagai macam hiruk-pikuk di sekelilingnya. Yang penting dia bahagia. Dan dia merasa _Pixie _lain tengah menggemakan kegembirannya.

Yunho merasakan panasnya tubuh Hero. Tubuh mereka berdua laksana penghantar panas raksasa dan memaksa Yunho untuk terus menempel erat pada tubuh menggoda milik Hero. Wajah-wajah asing berkelebat dan berputar. Tapi hanya muka menawan Hero yang membuat Yunho lupa akan segalanya.

"_We're gonna dance. Till the end…."_ Bisik Hero. Melayangkan harap Yunho jauh di antara bintang yang mengintip malu di atas mereka…

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>maaf ya buat yang nunggu ni ff. beneran author mengerahkan seluruh imajinasi aneh pas ngetik ni ff. buat yang nunggu, tolong review yak.. <em>vielen dank... <em>:)  
><strong>


	2. Denial Of Addiction

**Aku tahu terakhir kali aku membuat cerita ini adalah satu tahun yang lalu. Sepertinya saat itu aku sangat bersemangat dalam membuat another story of Yunjae bergenre fantasi. Tapi, karena ada beberapa hal yang membuatku hiatus dan krisis kepercayaan diri parah, aku memutuskan istirahat. **

**Sekarang, saat UAN telah selesai, sepertinya Yunjae meminta untuk diselesaikan.**

**Maaf untuk para reader yang mungkin menunggu cerita ini. Tapi, karena seseorang yang sangat ku kagumi, aku akan bangkit.**

**Dan aku tekankan sekali lagi. Ini hanyalah fanfiction. Ini hanyalah imajinasiku. Seperti seseorang yang pernah katakan,"Unleash Your Imagination". Aku akan membiarkan imajinasiku tumbuh liar dan syukur-syukur membuat orang-orang bahagia. **

**Jika ada yang merasa cerita ini tidak membuat kalian senang, aku minta maaf. Aku bukanlah penghibur yang bisa membahagiakan semua orang. Aku hanya seorang pendongeng dengan keterbatasan pikiranku.**

**Pegang prinsip ini baik-baik, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**Kalau kau tidak menyukai awal cerita ini, silakan kembali. Aku tidak pernah memaksa. **

**Inilah diriku sebenarnya.**

**Lebih baik aku dibenci karena diriku sendiri, bukan dicintai karena aku berpura-pura menjadi yang lain.**

**Plot cerita ini bukanlah plot HARRY POTTER. Walau mata hijau Jaejoong disini mengingatkan kalian pada Lily, itu bukanlah fokus utama cerita. Selama aku membuat cerita ini, aku tidak memikirkan plot Harry Potter. Justru sebuah novel karangan Melissa Marr yang berjudul :Wicked Lovely:. Silakan kalian membaca cerita itu untuk membuktikannya.**

**Selamat membaca...**

**Tips: Baca cerita ini pelan-pelan.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>DENIAL OF ADDICTION<strong>

_Seharusnya, manusia tetap pada pegangan mereka._

_Seharusnya, manusia tetap tidak percaya._

_Seharusnya mereka tetap bertindak kejam._

_Karena kemanusiaan hanya mengungkap kejahatan lain yang ada._

_Keingintahuan hanya membuat yang lain tersakiti._

_Namun, jika semuanya kembali lagi pada yang bernama bahagia._

_Apa segala keindahan tanpa metafora biasa itu tetap harus tersembunyi?_

Yunho membuka matanya perlahan saat suhu panas menggelitik seluruh tubuhnya.

"Hah? Kenapa aku bisa ada disini?" Yunho berteriak panik. Dia mendapati dirinya tergeletak sendiri di tengah hutan. Pepohonan rapat mengelilinginya. Walau hutan ini begitu lebat, sinar matahari memancar lembut, sekaligus misterius. Membuat otak Yunho beku sesaat.

Lalu, tiba-tiba potongan gambaran mustahil tercetak di benaknya.

_Lentera…._

_Malam.._

_Gelap.._

_Cahaya.._

_Musik.. _

Pada bagian ini, Yunho tersenyum aneh.

_Dan….._

_Sesosok makhluk rupawan.._

_Minuman.._

_Dansa…._

Tubuh Yunho tersentak. Aliran listrik memenuhi tubuhnya. Kejut aneh membuat Yunho sadar, itu semua bukan mimpi.

_Pixie… _Entah bagaimana, Yunho sadar, sejak saat ini nama _Pixie _menjadi awal sesuatu yang dicarinya sedari dulu.

_Hero…_

Kalimat itu. Nama itu. Seolah menjadi oksigen untuknya. Persetan siapa dia. Lelaki itu tahu mulai saat ini Hero akan selalu hadir pada bagian tergelap hidupnya. Untuk menjadi cahaya. Lenteranya…

Yunho bangkit berdiri. Dia memandang sekeliling. Tadi malam waktu seolah ikut menari. Mengacaukan simpul yang sebelumnya erat terikat. Dengan pembagian yang kaku, waktu terasa kejam untuk Yunho. Namun, tadi malam, waktu serasa lepas. Hero mungkin menjadi alasan untuk semua keajaiban itu.

Keajaiban? Nama itu terus bergema seiring langkahnya pulang ke rumah. Seakan setiap hari dia melalui jalan ini, kakinya tahu betul kemana harus melangkah. Apa benar keajaiban yang ditawarkan Hero sebagai _Pixie _berlangsung selamanya? Trauma masa lalu membuat Yunho tidak pernah percaya lagi pada keajaiban. Tapi, matanya, senyumnya, tubuhnya, Yunho tahu itu hanya tercipta untuknya.

Kali ini, apa Yunho harus menyerah pada hatinya yang lemah? Ya, untuk pertama kalinya, Yunho mengakui, hatinya sangat lemah untuk kembali pada apapun bernama keajaiban. Hanya agar dia hidup untuk hari berikutnya. Jika bukan karena Cassandra atau Cylla, Yunho pasti sudah tidak ada.

Yunho mengacak rambutnya yang membiru ditimpa cahaya pagi. Merasa bingung dengan perasaan campur aduk di hatinya juga kepalanya.

_Apa aku sudah gila? Menganggap yang tadi malam itu bukan mimpi?_

Setelah perdebatan singkat, pertarungan itu dimenangan oleh sosok Yunho yang selama ini bertahan. Ya, dia tidak akan percaya. Tadi malam, dia hanya berjalan sambil tertidur. Tadi malam, dia hanya terlalu lelah berpikir sehingga benang kusut itu terbawa sampai ke dalam mimpi. Ya, Yunho tidak percaya.

"Aku tidak percaya," Bisiknya bengis saat dia mendapati dirinya sudah berada di depan beranda rumahnya. Yang dia percayai kali ini hanya dirinya sendiri…

Jam di tangannya menunjukkan pukul 06.00 AM. Pada jam seperti ini, Eropa bagian barat memang telah mendapatkan cahaya matahari. Yunho berjalan tergesa memasuki rumahnya. Hari ini, saat mentari menyingkap cadarnya, Yunho kembali memasang topeng yang membuatnya muak.

^Sparkling Pixie^

Cylla terbangun dengan nafas terengah-engah. Tubuhnya mencapai suhu di atas batas normal. Jantungnya berpacu cepat. Gadis cilik berumur 7 tahun itu memegangi dadanya. Mimpi buruknya yang pertama di rumah ini. Sebelumnya, Cylla selalu bermimpi indah. Bermain bersama peri, memetik bunga bersama seorang nenek baik hati, dan terbang dengan sayap kupu-kupu.

Namun, kali ini semuanya tidak sama. Wajahnya memucat. Tubuhnya seolah tidak dialiri darah lagi. Dia bisa mengingat mimpi itu dengan sangat jelas.

Gelap yang melingkupi tubuhnya. Gelap yang menyedot udara sampai rasa apapun di hatinya. Lalu, sensasi mati rasa mulai dari ujung kuku sampai kepalanya. Dan tiba-tiba cahaya terang berkilau mengalahkan mentari dan bintang dijadikan satu datang dari atas. Seraut wajah menyeruak dari cahaya itu. Wajah yang tersenyum manis sekaligus menyeringai. Cylla ingin berteriak, namun mulutnya seolah disumpal busa. Lalu, darah yang menetes dari sudut bibirnya. Terakhir, mata emerald berkilat bagai kucing di tengah malam segera meloloskan teriakan Cylla..

Saat itulah dia membuka matanya. Yang terlintas di benaknya saat ini adalah turun dari ranjang, membuka lacinya, dan mengelurkan kalung perak dengan liontin batu emerald. Sehijau matanya.

_Dan mata pada raut wajah itu… _Bisik hati Cylla ketakutan. Liontin pemberian ayahnya. Sejak saat itu, entah mengapa Cylla selalu merasa ada yang mengawasi mereka. Dan dia bukan hanya anak berumur 7 tahun. Ada sesuatu dalam dirinya. Melampaui pikiran manusia dewasa sekalipun…

^Sparkling Pixie^

Sejak dari rumahnya sampai kesini, Yunho menjalaninya seperti mimpi. Seperti biasa, dia tiba di sekolahnya 5 menit sebelum vonis kebosanan mengetukkan palunya. Bukannya malas ke sekolah, justru saat di Korea, Yunho selalu merebut penghargaan siswa teladan. Namun, dengan segala hal yang memaksanya pergi ke dunia antah-berantah bernama Inggris, Yunho tahu, dia harus meninggalkan dirinya di Korea. Dan membawa raganya tanpa arti kesini. Walau itu berarti menjadi manusia yang dijauhi.

"Hey, lihat! Si sipit berjalan. Apa dia bisa berjalan dengan mata sekecil itu?"

Tawa menggema di seluruh penjuru kelas menjawab ejekan seorang anak remaja bernama Josh. Dengan _brunette hair _yang membuatnya menjadi _top list _di daftar perempuan, dia merasa mampu melakukan segalanya. Termasuk mem-_bully _Yunho sejak 6 bulan yang lalu.

Yunho sendiri, hanya melempar pandangan datar, menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas bangku paling ujung sebelah kanan. Jauh dari jangkauan guru maupun siapapun. Hanya satu yang dia sukai dari sekolah ini, dimanapun kelasnya berada, pemandangan yang terhampar adalah hutan lebat dan bukit jauh disana.

Tidak seperti biasa, penawar rasa yang tiap pagi mampu membuatnya bertahan tidak mempan. Angin pertama di musim semi, kuncup bunga pertama di sepanjang jalan yang dia lalui, sampai aroma tanah basah. Seakan, sejak tadi malam, hidupnya berotasi secara terbalik. Tadi malam adalah kenyataan, dan hari ini mimpi dimulai…

"Sialan. Mengapa awan malah berbentuk seperti wajahnya?" Yunho menggebrak meja pelan.

"Kau kenapa?" Sebuah suara lembut menyadarkan Yunho dari keinginannya menghancurkan meja. Atau bahkan menghancurkan sekolah ini. Dia bisa gila jika terus-menerus menyangkal kehadiran Hero tadi malam.

"Tidak apa-apa, Jessica." Jawab Yunho, kali ini menatap lawan bicaranya. Jessica adalah satu dari sedikit manusia yang masih menganggap Yunho manusia di kota kecil ini. Maka dari itu, Yunho menatap Jessica saat bicara. Gerakan salah, karena Yunho hanya membuat pipi Jessica bersemu kemerahan.

"Kalau kau sakit aku bisa menemanimu ke ruang kesehatan." Tawarnya pelan. Jessica memang gadis pemalu, tapi seperti gadis kebanyakan, dia tidak akan melepas apa yang disukainya.

"Sungguh. Aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya kurang tidur tadi malam." Sahut Yunho. Mulai terganggu dengan pertanyaan gadis berambut pirang itu.

"_Good morning, Class!" _Suara lantang memecah kumpulan suara yang menggantung riuh di udara. Mr. Gregory, _home teacher _kelas mereka datang. Yunho mengucap syukur. Jika saja lelaki paruh baya itu terlambat satu detik, mungkin Jessica masih memaksa Yunho untuk pergi bersamanya.

" Maaf mengganggu waktu ngobrol kalian. Tapi sayang sekali waktu bersenang-senang telah habis." Mr. Gregory menjatuhkan buku-buku tebal ke atas meja. Anak-anak di barisan depan yang selalu menduduki peringkat 10 besar segera menyiapkan buku catatan mereka, yang bahkan lebih tebal dari buku-buku yang dibawa Mr. Gregory. Sedangkan anak-anak di barisan kedua sampai ke belakang menyiapkan _earphone _dan _iPod _mereka, siap menyumpal telinga dari berbagai materi yang bisa memecahkan kepala.

Yunho, seperti biasa, mengeluarkan sketsa gambarnya dan mulai membiarkan pikirannya mengembara, sejauh yang ia bisa. Namun, kali ini, dia tidak harus mengkhayal kemana-mana. Dia tahu harus menggambar apa. Sekedar penyaluran, agar dia tidak menjadi gila.

Saat pensilnya mulai menarik garis, suara ribut di depan kelas membuat kepalanya mendongak.

"Wah, cakep sekali…"

"Dia bagaikan malaikat."

"Aku yakin dia ditakdirkan untukku."

"Apa kau mencium parfumnya? Aku yakin tidak akan bisa tidur malam ini."

"Dia perempuan atau lelaki?"

"Tampan, sekaligus cantik."

Seorang Jung Yunho yang biasanya autis akan keadaan di sekitarnya, mulai menunjukkan perhatian. Semua kepala penghuni kelasnya menjulur ke pintu masuk. Seakan mengantisipasi siapa yang akan datang. Entahlah, indra perasanya tiba-tiba menjadi ribuan kali lebih sensitif.

Lalu, pertanyaan riuh-rendah itu terhenti begitu saja, saat mereka melihat yang sejak tadi mereka perdebatkan. Ya, dia datang. Memecah kebosanan yang selalu saja menjadi penghuni semua kelas. Menyihir keabu-abuan menjadi warna ceria. Puluhan muka yang awalnya penasaran sontak berubah. Kagum dan terpesona dengan apa yang ada di depan mereka.

Seorang lelaki berpostur tegap dan ramping, dengan mata coklatnya yang memandang lucu sekaligus malu. Rambutnya yang berwarna _almond _membuat sosok itu kian terlihat sempurna. Bibirnya semerah delima, membuat perempuan maupun lelaki di kelas itu berdecak, bernafsu sekaligus bingung, apa benar dia lelaki?

Yunho tersihir di tempat duduknya. Dia mengerjapkan matanya. Memastikan apa yang dia lihat bukan ilusi semata. Sosok itu tetap ada disana. Senyum lucu dan malu darinya tidak bisa menyembunyikan keindahan yang hanya bisa dilihat Yunho. Cahaya di matanya dan kulitnya yang seputih pualam seakan mampu menyembunyikan malam. Ya, Yunho tahu itu dia. Entah mengapa, dia merasa semua ini benar….

"Silakan perkenalkan namamu." memecah keheningan.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Kim Jaejoong. Pindahan dari Korea Selatan. Aku biasa dipanggil dengan Jaejoong. Senang bertemu dengan kalian." Suaranya kembali merambat di udara. Menyapa telinga mereka yang ada disana. Sehalus denting es dan semerdu air menetes. Jaejoong menghipnotis manusia-manusia yang ada disana. Tak terkecuali Yunho. Namun, walau mata Jaejoong menatap mata-mata yang ada di depannya, Yunho tahu mata Jaejoong selalu mengawasinya. Hipnotis yang dirasakan Yunho hampir melumpuhkan syarafnya.

"Ya, baiklah, Jaejoong. Ada yang ingin bertanya?" melafalkan nama Jaejoong dengan aneh.

Josh, si krucil usil, mengangkat tangan kanannya.

Sebelum dipersilakan, mulutnya yang diibaratkan Yunho seperti sampah langsung menyambar.

"Bahasa Inggrismu sangat bagus. Jauh berbeda dengan si sipit di belakang sana."

Kelas langsung dipenuhi dengan tawa. Untuk pertama kalinya, Yunho teersenyum kecut. Ironis, dia dipermalukan di depan Jaejoong. Yunho bukannya tidak mahir, dia hanya hemat bicara. Sehingga banyak temannya menganggap Yunho tidak menguasai bahasa yang satu itu.

"Ku rasa tidak. Aku yakin dia hanya tidak banyak bicara. Tapi aku akan membuatnya lebih banyak bicara mulai dari hari ini." Jawab Jaejoong tegas dan lugas. Untuk pertama kalinya, ejekan Josh menemui muaranya. Beberapa anak terkikik. Pemandangan yang tidak biasa melihat Josh terdiam dan dijawab oleh seseorang. Biasanya dia adalah sosok yang tidak terbantahkan.

Sementara Yunho hanya mengerjap kaget. Seluruh syaraf tubuhnya seolah dialiri oleh kekuatan listrik magnetis dan dari Jaejoong. Perasaan bangga, bahagia, namun satu perasaan yang sudah tidak dikenali Yunho lagi. Lega… Ya, Yunho lega. Mungkin, Jaejoong akan membantunya mulai dari sekarang.

"Josh, sudah pernah ku katakan jangan berkata macam-macam." Telunjuk Mr. Gregory mengarah pada Josh. Lalu berpaling pada Jaejoong. "_Okay, new boy, _karena kau adalah anak baru dan dari negara yang sama dengan Yunho, bagaimana kau kalian duduk berdekatan. Tapi, ku pikir kau tidak boleh duduk di belakang. Jadi, bagaimana kalau Yunho pindah ke depan?" Mr. Gregory tersenyum puas. Akhirnya dia menemukan cara membuat Yunho pindah ke depan.

Yunho hanya bisa membuka mulutnya tanpa suara. Membantah Mr. Gregory sama dengan membersihkan WC cowok untuk seminggu. Akhirnya, Yunho hanya bisa berkata datar, bertentangan dengan amukan gelombang dalam hatinya. "_Okay, Sir."_

Masih tersisa dua bangku di depan, berhadapan dengan meja guru. Sepertinya, takdir sedang memainkan peran sebagai pemersatu Yunho dan Jaejoong, dua bangku itu biasanya selalu diduduki oleh mereka yang seluruh hidupnya didedikasikan untuk belajar.

Dengan langkah terlalu antusias untuk golongan siswa yang tidak pernah mencicipi bagian depan, Yunho berjalan sambil membawa tasnya. Sekilas, dia bisa melihat muka kecewa Jessica. Namun, muka cantik Jessica yang seorang perempuan kalah dengan pahatan muka Jaejoong yang jelas-jelas seorang lelaki. Aura yang dikeluarkannya bukanlah aura manusia biasa. Walau dengan penampilan manusiasi, _T-shirt _dan jeans serta _sneakers, _Jaejoong terlihat tidak pantas mengenakan atribut normal seperti itu. Yunho tahu Jaejoong lebih menawan dengan sulur-sulur berwarna pelangi, mata sehijau emerald, serta rambut semerah tembaga. Kesempurnaanya sebagai _Pixie _akan tergambar dengan jelas.

_Ah, kenapa aku memikirkan itu lagi? Tadi malam hanya mimpi. Tidak ada Pixie. Tidak ada Hero. Yang ada di depanku adalah Kim Jaejoong. Manusia biasa. Sialan… _Yunho merutuk dalam hatinya.

Dengan kasar, dia meletakkan tasnya dan segera duduk. Memandang apapun selain samping kirinya. Gila, mengapa ada dorongan hasrat purba yang membuatnya ingin memeluk dan mencumbu Jaejoong?

"Hai, namamu Yunho?" Sebuah suara pelan segera membuat Yunho menoleh. Walau dengung lebah makhluk-makhluk di kelasnya kembali terdengar bercampur dengan penjelasan Mr. Gregory tentang sistem reproduksi, suara Jaejoong serasa ribuan kali lebih jernih. Seakan, ada yang memerangkap mereka, dalam ruang dan waktu yang berbeda.

"Iya, kenapa?" Entah mengapa, dia ingin pembicaraan ini berlangsung panjang.

"Seingatku…." Jaejoong mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Yunho. Menghembuskan desahan dan suhu yang hampir membuat tubuh Yunho terlonjak, "Namamu adalah Yunnie… Bukankah begitu?"

Yunho segera memandang Jaejoong yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan familiar.

Dia…. Hero? Sumpah mati Yunho takkan melupakan tatapan itu. Kerling romantis namun misterius serta kejam adalah satu-satunya hal yang membuatnya tidak bisa melupakan malam itu. Mata hijau yang bergerak liar hanya di antara mereka berdua, gesekan nakal tubuh yang tidak pernah puas, dan bibir yang mengecap bagian-bagian intim tubuhnya sesaat. Tidak, Yunho tidak mungkin melupakannya.

"Kau ingin melupakan yang terjadi tadi malam, ya?" Bisik Jaejoong lagi. Kali ini mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Yunho yang gemetar karena antusiasme. "Tidak akan, Yunnie. Tadi malam dan seterusnya akan abadi untuk kita. Kau tidak akan bisa lari."

Yunho terpaku. Hasratnya makin menggebu. Bibir merah itu tidak beranjak dari tempatnya. Seakan menantang keberanian Yunho, _now or never!_

Lelaki itu memandang wajah di depannya. Wajah yang sejak tadi malam membuatnya mereguk madu kenikmatan. Mata coklat itu, dalam beberapa detik, memantulkan kilatan hijau emerald. Kali ini, Yunho yakin dia tidak bermimpi. Namun, apa dia harus membiarkan dirinya jatuh? Jika dia menyambut bibir itu, dia tahu tidak akan bisa keluar lagi….

Tangan Yunho mengepal erat. Mati-matian melawan hasrat untuk melanjutkan hal panas, liar, dan nakal ini.

_Aku harus bertahan, _batin Yunho.

Jaejoong terus memandangnya. Membius Yunho untuk melihat hanya padanya. Hanya merasakannya. Memikirkannya. Dan menerima racun sekaligus madu yang dia punya. Dari dulu, Yunho memang hanya untuknya….

Namun, harapan tinggi itu langsung terhempas saat Yunho berdiri dan menggumamkan kata permisi pada Mr. Gregory. Untuk beberapa saat, Jaejoong terpana. Lalu menyeringai. Ini yang ia sukai. Tantangan… Entah sejak kapan terakhir kali dia mendapatkannya.. Dan memenangkannya….

^Sparkling Pixie^

Tubuh mungilnya yang dibalut oleh gaun mini berwarna putih gemetar. Matanya nyalang menatap kesana-kemari. Ada sesuatu disini. Yang berbeda sama sekali dengan yang selalu dilihatnya. Sesuatu yang…..

"Akhhh!" Entah mengapa teriakannya terbungkam dan hanya keluar sekejap. Sesosok makhluk aneh baru saja melintas di depannya. Lalu hilang dalam sekejap. Cylla yakin dia tidak bermimpi. Sosok itu terasa familier. Dengan sesuatu yang mereka pakai, Cylla tidak yakin itu gaun, lebih terlihat seperti sulur yang menempel di tubuh mereka. Sulur yang menutupi kesempurnaan pahatan itu dan berwarna-warni keemasan, keperakan, serta kemerahan. Entah mengapa, beberapa detik yang langka, dia mampu menangkap visi yang sangat rumit. Sosok itu serasa akrab dengannya.

Cylla berbalik dan mendorong pintu WC sekolahnya. Berlari, dan menutup matanya. Dia yakin akan ada lebih banyak makhluk yang akan dia lihat.

Namun, mengapa dia tidak merasa heran?

^Sparkling Pixie^

Matahari telah mencapai titik kulminasi. Beruntung, saat ini adalah musim semi. Matahari masih berbaik hati untuk tidak meradiasi manusia secara berlebihan. Mungkin karena dia juga baru saja terbangun dari tidur panjangnya selama musim dingin.

Mata sipit Yunho terlihat makin sipit saat dia berbaring di atas rumput hijau dan lembut. Manik hitamnya memandang lurus ke angkasa. Mencari objek apapun yang membuatnya lupa dengan sesuatu yang membuat sekujur tubuhnya panas.

"Sialan!" Maki Yunho pelan. Dia tahu ini harus segera diselesaikan. Dia tahu tubuhnya menanti sesuatu. Namun, Yunho takut. Jika dia bergerak maju, bukan tidak mungkin dia akan terperosok lebih dalam. Pada Hero yang bukan manusia. Firasatnya mengatakan jika dia melanjutkan ini, dia akan memasuki babak yang sama sekali baru untuknya. Dia tidak siap.

"Apa yang sedang kau lihat?" Yunho menulikan telinganya. Namun dia tahu tubuhnya tidak bisa dibohongi. Dengan gerakan tidak kentara, Yunho menghirup aroma tubuh seseorang di sebelahnya.

"Jangan ganggu aku," Desis Yunho pelan.

"Kau sangat galak," Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya. Mau tak mau, Yunho menoleh ke samping. Oh Tuhan, betapa dia sangat ingin meraup belah delima itu.

"Memang. Jadi, untuk apa kau menemani orang galak sepertiku?" Pertanyaan retoris Yunho sangat bertentangan dengan keinginannya saat ini.

"Untuk memahamimu..? Dan membuatmu sadar bahwa bukan kehidupan seperti ini yang kau inginkan," Balas Jaejoon berani. Kini dia ikut merebahkan dirinya di samping Yunho. Tangannya meraih wajah Yunho dan memaksanya untuk berhadapan.

Susah payah Yunho mempertahankan _stoic face-_nya. Namun, saat Jaejoong tersenyum lembut, dingin yang ia pertahankan lumer perlahan.

"Yunnie, apa kau tidak ingin tahu tentangku?"

Yunho terdiam. Hati, tubuh, dan pikirannya masih berdebat. Dia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Sungguh. Tiba-tiba saja dia tergoda untuk mengikuti permainan Jaejoong.

"Kau tahu apa yang ku lihat tadi malam? Seorang lelaki putus asa yang tidak tahu harus kemana. Lalu, saat kau bertemu denganku, kau tahu apa yang ada di benakku? Aku tahu kau menginginkanku. Lebih dari itu, kau membutuhkanku. Membutuhkan panas di tubuhku," Tangan Jaejoong mulai meraba perut Yunho. Menggesekkan tubuh mereka berdua. Panas yang sama sekali lain menjalari tubuh Yunho. Panas yang sama seperti tadi malam. Kali ini, semuanya terasa nyata.

"Jangan menolak, Yun. Bukankah sakit jika kau harus menahannya?" Tangan Jaejoong membimbing tangan Yunho ke dadanya. "Dengar, aku juga berdetak. Sama sepertimu. Aku juga mempunyai hati. Apa kau percaya jika aku jatuh cinta padamu?" Mata Jaejoong berubah sayu. Menuntut jawaban. Yunho bingung, kenapa permainan ini menjadi serius di matanya?

Mata mereka kembali bertemu. Yunho mencari sesuatu disana. Sesuatu bernama keajaiban yang dia cari selama ini. Saat dia menemukannya, apa dia akan menuruti permintaan Jaejoong?

"_Maaf, Yunho. Aku harus pergi."_

"_Jangan. Aku mohon. Kau berjanji untuk tidak pergi. Mengapa – sekarang?"_

"_Sungguh. Aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya. Maaf."_

"_Tidak, kau tidak boleh pergi!"_

_Tangan mungil seorang anak lelaki menggapai tangan yang lebih besar. Menahannya tetap di tempat. Sayang, tenaganya tidak sebesar keinginannya. Tubuh itu tetap menjauh._

"_Jaga Cylla dan Cassandra, Yunho. Kalian harus tetap percaya aku akan kembali. Tapi aku tak tahu kapan. Maaf.." Suara lelaki itu terdengar berat dan putus asa. Namun telinga Yunho tiba-tiba mendenging. Dia tidak ingin mendengar perpisahan ini. Mengalaminya.._

"_Masih ada keajaiban, Yunho…."_

"_Jangan pergi!" Teriak Yunho. Namun dia tetap berjalan, meninggalkan keajaiban yang dia katakan. Saat itu, Yunho memutuskan, tidak ada lagi keajaiban di dunia ini…_

Kepala Yunho pusing mendadak. Kilasan masa lalu itu menghancurkan atmosfer khidmat di antaranya dan Jaejoong. Tanpa banyak berpikir, Yunho menyentak tubuh Jaejoong kasar.

"Kau salah," Bisiknya dingin. Hatinya kembali membeku. Pikirannya kembali terpenjara dalam ruang yang dia buat sendiri. Tidak ada siapapun yang bisa menyentuhnya.

_Termasuk Jaejoong._

"Jangan dekati aku lagi. Apapun yang pernah terjadi sebelumnya itu salah. Siapapun kau, aku tidak peduli." Putus Yunho sebelum berbalik lalu berderap meninggalkan Jaejoong dengan sepotong kecewa.

Jaejoong menyeringai saat memandang punggung Yunho di antara rapatnya pohon pinus di belakang sekolah mereka. Seperti yang dia duga, Yunho memang tangguh. Ini memang tugasnya. Dia harus mendapatkan Yunho. Agar imbalan yang dia idamkan dari dulu segera ia dapatkan.

Tapi, mengapa ada rasa lain merasuki pelan? Rasa yang tidak pernah dirasakan seorang _Pixie Agung _sepertinya. _Pixie _titisan Raja. Tercipta untuk melayani Raja. Namun menyakiti manusia yang dia permainkan. Apa Yunho termasuk?

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Tangannya memegang dada yang tadi disentuh Yunho. Mengapa rasanya lebih panas dari sebelumnya?

^Sparkling Pixie^

_PRANG…._

Ini adalah piring ketiga yang dipecahkan Cassandra.

"Cassandra! Ada apa denganmu?" Miss Rachel memandang Cassandra gemas. Wanita itu tertunduk pelan. Siap menghadapi omelan paginya.

"Hhhh.. Mungkin kau sakit. Sebaiknya kau istirahat sebentar. Atau kau ingin pulang?" Suara Miss Rachel melembut.

"Tidak usah. Aku istirahat disini saja."

Cassandra berbalik menuju ruang ganti karyawan restoran. Miss Rachel memandangnya iba. Wanita itu adalah pemilik restoran kecil di kota kecil ini. Dia sangat baik. Memahami kondisi hidup Cassandra. Maka dari itu, walau pekerjaannya berat, Cassandra tidak ingin berhenti.

Wanita dengan rambut cokelat madu itu duduk perlahan. Dia memijat pelipisnya. Sejak tadi malam, bayangan masa lalu terus menghantuinya. Tidak seperti biasanya, pil-pil obat tidur tidak membantunya. Dia tetap terjaga sampai pagi.

Sejak dulu, meski dia selalu menyangkal, ada sesuatu yang lain di kehidupannya. Saat masa lalunya pergi, hal itu menghilang dengan sendirinya. Sekarang, mengapa firasat itu benar-benar kuat?

Cassandra menatap pantulan matanya yang ada di cermin. Hijau. Hijau manusiawi. Bukan hijau seperti…

"AARRGHHHH!" Cassandra berteriak tertahan. Mengingatnya selalu berakhir dengan sakit di kepalanya.

Cassandra yakin. Ada sesuatu yang akan terjadi. Kali ini, Cassandra berharap dia salah…..

^Sparkling Pixie^

Sementara itu, saat mereka berusaha mencari tahu apa yang salah, di tempat dengan waktu yang bergerak bebas dan dimensi yang berbeda, beberapa makhluk agung mengelilingi sebuh meja bundar berwarna hitam. Warna yang sangat kontras dengan keadaan di sekelilingnya yang penuh dengan aura menyilaukan mata. Semua makhluk agung terlihat sama dalam jubah kebesaran mereka yang berwarna merah. Dengan mahkota yang menunjukkan kekuasaan masing-masing, mereka memandang lurus dengan angkuh ke sebuah layar datar di depan mereka yang bergerak konstan seperti air. Ekspresi bagai patung yang mereka tampilkan membuat wajah mereka kian sempurna. Mata tajam, hidung mancung, bibir merah merekah, bersatu dengan harmonis bersama tubuh mereka yang dipenuhi tonjolan otot disana-sini.

Salah satu lelaki dengan mata yang seakan selalu ingin melakukan kejahatan memecah kesunyian beku dalam ruangan itu,"Kapan kita akan melihatnya?"

Lelaki di seberangnya dengan mata bersinar lembut dan suara _husky _menjawab,"Sebentar lagi dia akan datang."

"Aku tidak bisa menunggu lama." Sebuah suara yang terdengar kekanak-kanakan menambah kegelisahan mereka. Bibirnya merengut dan sebelah tangan mengacak rambut coklatnya. Membuat mukanya semakin lain dengan mereka. Manusiawi memang jika hanya sekilas memandangnya, namun saat diperhatikan benar-benar, terdapat setitik kesempurnaan dalam matanya yang tidak bisa ditemui pada manusia biasa. Dia menyimpan kekuatan lebih besar dari yang lain.

"Sabar. Kalian tahu itu kuncinya." Sebuah suara tegas langsung membuat mereka menegang. Tidak bijaksana membuat seorang _Rex Regis, _raja _Pixie, _marah. Namun, lesung pipit yang menghiasi wajahnya membuat mereka menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Lihat. Kacanya mulai bergerak…." Suara imut tadi segera membuat mereka berempat memalingkan pandangan ke arah layar datar yang kini berombak lebih besar.

Seperti kabut yang disibak, sebuah gambaran mulai terlihat. Sesosok manusia yang mengikuti lentera, sesosok manusia yang berdansa, seorang gadis manusia yang berada di tempat tidurnya, sesosok manusia yang berbaring di rumput dengan sesosok penuh warna di sampingnya, dan terakhir raut wajah wanita yang terlihat sangat lelah.

"Jadi baru sampai sini pekerjaannya?" Suara pertama yang memecah keheningan tadi kembali membuat yang lain mengernyit.

"Kau tahu bukan pekerjaan yang mudah menggodanya, Kyu. Sebagai Panglima kau memang tidak pernah tahu cara bernegosiasi." Suara lelaki itu tenang dan terkontrol, walau dia gemas juga dengan gerak lambat seorang _Titan_yang ditugasinya. Sebagai penasihat kerajaan atau _Raedself_, memang itu tugasnya. Memastikan semuanya di bawah kontrol emosi.

"Yoochun benar. Kita sudah mempersiapkan ini dari awal. Dia seakan selalu dilindungi oleh pengecut itu. Sampai sekarang dia bahkan tidak menyetujui tindakan kita. Namun kita tahu inilah jalan terbaik. Mereka tidak akan bahagia di dunia manusia," Siwon, sang _Rex_ menenangkan mereka semua. Mahkotanya berkilau ditimpa lampu kristal yang menggantung elegan di atas langit-langit ruangan. Batu-batu mulia yang bertahta pada mahkotanya itu menambah kemilau rambut hitam arang Siwon.

"Aku juga setuju. Dia berbeda dengan yang lain. Mungkin trauma masa lalu membuatnya tidak ingi berurusan dengan kebahagiaan."

"Perkiraanmu tepat, Taemin. Kita harus melakukan ini dengan perlahan, atau rencana kita akan kacau." Yoochun kembali menyambung.

"Jadi, kita biarkan Hero _gets in slow motion _seperti itu?" Senyum remeh terukir di wajah Kyuhyun, _Kellen _atau Panglima di kerajaan _Pixie, Faylinn._

"Tepat sekali. Jika kau yang kutugaskan untuk hal ini, pasti dia sudah lari terbirit-birit. Kau hanya bisa menggunakan senjata, Kyu." Tukas Siwon.

Tiba-tiba, pintu ganda di ruangan itu terbuka. Dengan ukiran rumit tentang sejarah para _Pixie, _pintu itu berbunyi gaduh.

"Maaf, Tuan. Ada yang ingin bertemu." Sesosok _Pixie _dengan sayap putih dan sulur berwarna pucat menghampiri Siwon.

"Pasti dia," Siwon bergumam. "Suruh dia masuk, Sulli."

Sulli segera berbalik dan beberapa saat kemudia sesosok _Pixie _lain berada di tengah-tengah mereka. Tidak 4 sosok _Pixie _di depannya, _Pixie _lelaki itu terlihat sangat manusiawi. Dilihat dari caranya melangkah, tidak seakan dunia adalah miliknya. Sulur yang menghias tubuhnya, tidak semegah _Pixie _lain. Hanya warna hijau dan biru, menyejukkan mata.

Tapi tidak untuk Kyuhyun. Dia malah mendecih pelan. "Untuk apa kau kesini?"

"Meminta pada kalian untuk tidak melanjutkan ini," Raut wajah _Pixie _itu tiba-tiba menua.

"Tidak bisa. Kau yang melakukannya pertama kali. Semua ini harus diakhiri. Atau akan lebih banyak lagi keturunan _Pixie _lain yang akan tersebar di dunia luar sana," Siwon menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan dagu. Ekspresinya saat menghadapi orang yang keras kepala.

"Bukankah itu lebih bagus? Kita tidak harus berpisah dengan mereka. Bukankah sebelumnya mereka sama dengan kita?" Mata hijau _Pixie _itu bersemburat merah.

"Kau lupa dengan sejarah kita? Kita tidak bisa membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Ras kita adalah ras murni. Mereka hanya sampah," Kyuhyun hampir meraih senjatanya.

"Alex, bukankah kau sudah ku suruh berpikir?" Yoochun menenangkan _Pixie _itu.

"Aku sudah berpikir. Dan aku tahu seharusnya aku menghentikan semua ini," Bisik Alex putus asa.

"Maka dari itu, serahkan saja pada kami." Taemin melembutkan suaranya.

"Aku meninggalkan mereka karena… karena—" Alex berhenti bicara. Tangisnya sudah di ujung tenggorokan.

"Kami mengerti. Kau boleh pulang sekarang." Putus Siwon. Sulli segera memegang lengan _Pixie _yang hampir pingsan itu.

"Kita biarkan saja _Titan_ bekerja. Dia tidak terikat oleh siapapun dan dengan siapapun, bahkan olehku. Mungkin akan lebih mudah untuknya meraih manusia itu." Raja _Pixie _itu memandang yang lain. Bukannya minta persetujuan, dia hanya ingin melihat ekspresi mereka. Apa mereka sudah bisa menangkap maksudnya?

"Aku mengerti," Seringai Kyuhyun. Dia tidak sabar menunggu apa yang akan datang.

"Apa Yang Mulia katakan selalu benar," Yoochun menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Tapi Siwon sempat menangkap kilatan licik di matanya.

"Ya, suaraku sebenarnya tidak terlalu dibutuhkan, kan, kecuali ada Minho disini," Taemin merengut. Rambut emasnya yang seringan kapas berkibas saat kepalanya sedikit menunduk.

"Dia akan datang, Taemin. Dia pasti juga merindukanmu," Yoochun mengacak rambut Taemin. Mahkotanya menjadi miring sedikit.

"Pangeran satu itu memang mempunyai terlalu banyak pekerjaan. Jadi, kalian mengerti kan maksudku?" Siwon memastikan sekali lagi.

Hampir serempak, mereka bertiga menganggukkan kepala.

**TBC**


End file.
